


Lost in Nowhere

by Vivenna



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Action/Adventure, Disney Worlds (Kingdom Hearts), M/M, Native Tribes - Freeform, Riku Loves Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Romance, Shipwreck, Survival, caribbean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivenna/pseuds/Vivenna
Summary: Riku and Sora are wrecked on a seemingly, empty Island. After they had theirs Problems to find a way out they quickly figure out that they are not alone and big danger.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 4





	Lost in Nowhere

„ Riku we can´t restrain! The boat take on water again and again!“  
Soras voice was pitched a bit higher as he kept on rolling out the water with his tricorne.  
Towards him Riku panted in deep breathes as he tried to steer their ship with its bow against the Waves. 

“ I know..” he gasp. “But we can´t give up or the storm will destroy our ship!” 

For him it was nearly impossible to move the paddles. The driving rain was cold and sharp as iced needles and the wind so strong that Riku could feel his muscles burn. He tried with all his strength but the gale tossed their boat in all directions. They could barely see anything except waves and tons of water. The night around them was pitch black and the brine already sucked into their clothes, which made every movement heavier and heavier.

“What should we do know? Our ship is too small” 

Sora threw more water over their cog but he was already sunken til his calves. There were no way he could bail the whole water out on his own. In that way their ship would rather sink than break. The silverhaired cursed under his breath and than pressed his arms against the paddles. “ Move!” he shouted out loud. To him and to the damn boat which again drifted to the other side. 

Another wave crushed on backboard and sloped over the whole ship. Riku held on his breath and looked away but Sora lost his stand felt down.  
“ Wuah!”  
“Sora!”  
His younger friend stumbled over the middle bench against the railing. The ship lost it´s balance and listed perilously. Riku don´t thought twice about his next action and grabbed Soras coat instead of holding on the paddle.  
“ Hold on!” he shouted but Soras eyes widened while he looked over his friends shoulder. “The paddle!” 

Riku saw it in the corner of his eyes and immediately swung his body to grab it but he was to late. “ NO!”

The paddle slipped out the bracket and plashed into the water. Just a moment later it was totally absorbed by the night and waves.  
“ Ghnn…!” Riku compressed his jawbones and than dragged out the other paddle and tossed it into the boat.  
One single paddle were needless. All was needles now. Rikus Breath got heavy as he saw above the stormy sea. Behind him in distance was a shimmering spot of light. “We have to hang on just a bit longer Sora. Can you see the light?”  
The younger boy nodded breathless. He could but it was far far away.  
“I hope it isn´t to long...The ship is still sinking. “  
“I know...” Riku Thought about his possibilities while the boat was helplessly tossed around. The weak light in the distance was the only thing they could focus on.  
“keep on bailing the water ! I´ll ….help ….you...”  
Rikus whole body suddenly tensed. Sora looked to him and saw him blenching with fear.  
“ Riku?”  
As his friend didn´t respond he turned over, not believing what he just saw.

“ Oh no...NO?!” 

Sora crawled back in panic as the giant Wave came closer and closer. It was the moment Riku lost his stiffness and stretched out his arm for his friend, but to late. The giant Wave crashed relentlessly into their cog. 

Riku felt flashes of iced water, the heavy hit of that force of nature and the suddenly pain that rushed through his body. He could hear the wood breaking into peaces and Sora screaming before he was lost in the deep ocean. His body sunk and for a horrible moment he doesn´t know where he was. “ Swim! “ he urged and slowly dragged himself to the surface. 

“ Haa!” His lungs gasp for breath as he brokes through the water.  
“ Sora!” he shouted immediately. “ SORA!!”  
Wreckage were in front of him and Riku swam across. “ Sora!” His own sucked clothes tugged him frequently deeper into the sea.  
“ Where are you!?” His blood runs cold, while he looked around. “ Please no...Sora!?” panic defined his voice. 

“ ….Riku..!” 

The Voice in the distance was barely to hear among the waves and rolling storm. “ Riku..!” 

“ Sora?!... Where are you?!” 

“ Over here...I can´t hold any longer…..”

Riku swam further and finally spotted his friends among the wreckage. He hold on a small plank but slid down as Riku nearly reached him. The smaller body sunk into the cold water. 

Riku submerged in a heartbeat into the biting cold. He swam deeper and deeper without seeing anything. Fear griped his heart as he couldn´t find him in first place. Sora wasn´t there, he could be everywhere. Rikus heartbeat raised. 

“Please don´t do this to me Sora” 

he prayed, dived deeper and than finally, finally felt the limp body towards him. Riku stretched his hand and out, managed to grab Soras Hand and brought him back to the surface with his last breathing air.

“Got you !” Riku coughed and cradled the smaller one directly to his side while he tried to swim on the spot.  
“Sora?” 

As his friend didn´t respond Riku alert looked down on him. Soras eyes were closed and his cheek lay on his shoulders. The silverhaired frowned as he saw a trail of dark blood running over Soras right temple. Oh no...He must have been hurt when the wave crashed the boat.  
He clenched his teeth and pulled him still close. 

“ Hang on, Champ. I keep an eye on you” he whispered and placed a gentle and short kiss on his head and than reached over to the next bigger pallet. 

“ I get you out of here, I Promise”


End file.
